Abused
by HarryPotterNut94
Summary: Bianca Greene is not your typical teenager. No one can help her, or so she thinks. WARNING: sex, sex abuse, abuse (mental/emotional/physical), DARK FIC, graphic scenes. I think that's everything. Sorry bout the rubbish summary.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys :D **

**I am going to continue with Hogwartians read the Philosopher's Stone but for now...I have severe writers' block. So I just thought up this story, cause, yeah, I'm a little addicted to Louis Weasley at the moment :P **

**Anyway, this is a DARK, EXTREMELY SCREWED-IN-THE-HEAD-NEED-TO-GO-TO-A-MENTAL-INSTITUTION DARK TYPE fic – you have been warned. **

**Enjoy, or not:**

I jerked awake with a start, not knowing what I had woken up to from my innocent six-year-old dream. I think it was the shouting downstairs that woke me. Slipping on my dressing gown and holding Bear, my supportive stuffed rabbit, I made my way to the door of my bedroom, where, once I opened it, would have a complete view downstairs.

What I saw made my heart stop. My mother was in her night dress, obviously having waited up for my daddy, who was working, but mummy told me he was doing grown-up things and to not ask where he was. I hugged the banister as I watched my daddy become frightening and he grabbed my mum and dragged her upstairs. I barely held my gasp as I realised he was pulling her by her hair and snuck into my room as fast as I could. But the sanctuary that was my bedroom and the protection of my stuffed animals were not enough to stop me hearing the screams coming from the room next to mine.

The next morning, I made my way to the kitchen where mummy was pouring milk into her oatmeal.

"Why were you screaming last night, mummy?" I asked in a small voice, sitting next to her on the table.

"I wasn't screaming, dear," mummy told me softly. "You must have been dreaming." I knew not to press the issue further, and helped myself to a piece of toast.

I didn't see daddy all day and I absentmindedly sat in the bath, playing with my water toys. Suddenly, I heard the door open and saw daddy dragging mummy inside. He glared at me and tied mummy to the towel rack, so tight that her wrists were bleeding. Daddy sat in the bathtub, ignoring mummy's screams and the next thing I knew, something was sliding into my body. My heart beat wildly – I had no idea what was happening, but I knew it couldn't be good because mummy was screaming and calling daddy names. I felt myself crying in pain...what was daddy doing to me? Finally, I felt the same thing leave my body as daddy stepped out of the bathtub.

And then, the most gruesome thing I had ever seen occurred.

Daddy had a knife in his hand and I screamed along with mummy as he cut different parts of her body. In the end he cut off her head, glared at me and spat, "You tell anyone and I'll kill you." He then left the room.

Meanwhile, my sixteen-year-old body jerked awake as I screamed in terror, disgust and grief, probably waking up all of Gryffindor tower in the process and vomited on the floor.

**So yeah, I did mention it would be dark. Really, really dark. Like...I'm a little screwed in the head, but please...no hate. Writing this has brought up terrible memories. Constructive criticism would be appreciated. If you don't like it, don't continue reading because it will get worse, but not for a while at least. **


	2. Rose, Roxanne and Louis Weasley

**Hey **** So I know that first chapter wasn't interesting, but it'll get better. Here's the next chapter. **

**Thanks to the followers and to Sheened who reviewed **** Here is your update.**

I faintly heard someone calling my name – they sounded...fearful, maybe even _concerned._ Huh, that was weird. I actually know what concern is? I groggily opened my eyes and saw my roommates – two of which were Weasleys – surrounding me. Sitting up, I gathered we were in the Hospital Wing.

"Bianca!" I think it was Rose Weasley who said my name in relief. "Are you okay? You just sort of convulsed and screamed something like Don't do it, please leave me alone, and then you vomited –"

My heart beat erratically fast as my mind spun, tuning out Rose's fast babble. How much had they heard? Did they know?

Of course not, the more rational side of my brain countered. They would be telling all the teachers and definitely their families. It was no secret about how close the Weasley/Potter family were.

"H-how much did you hear?" I choked out. It was strange, my roommates and I never really talked – I had been much too subdued for that, but here they were now, showing me that they might care a little for me – enough to stay until I woke up.

I noticed the girls' eyes harden as they surrounded me. I could feel my breathing become heavier as they came closer, but willed myself to calm down – these girls were not my father. I had no reason to fear them.

"You were saying stuff like 'Please leave her alone' and 'What are you doing to me daddy?'. I closed my eyes as I willed the tears to go away, but these girls couldn't know. No one could ever know. The threat of death hung in the air and, for a moment, I thought of telling these girls. But no one could know. I would not unleash my burden on innocent people just so I could have a little bit of relief.

"It was just a nightmare," I muttered, but I could tell the girls didn't believe me. Thankfully, they didn't press the subject.

I jumped in fright as I heard the door open, but relaxed as I realised it was only Professor McGonagall and Professor Longbottom. "What happened?" Longbottom asked, a look of concern on his face. "Miss May and Miss Summers came to us. Are you alright Miss Greene?" I managed a "fine sir", but didn't look anyone in the eye. "What time is it?"

"About seven in the morning," McGonagall said brusquely. "You had a nightmare, Miss Greene?" I nodded, wondering why the Headmistress was there – my case of nightmares weren't serious.

It was the start of term, about two weeks in, so when Madam Brown came in telling me to change, I waited until everyone was outside my curtain so they wouldn't see the cuts, bruises and other wounds on my body. As slipped into my school robes and was just tying my shoes when I heard Rose exclaim, "Louis!" I looked up, just hearing the name sent shivers down my spine. I opened the curtain to see Louis Weasley Rose and Roxanne's cousin, enter, a bloodied lip and nose evidence that he had been fighting.

"Detention, Weasley," Professor McGonagall barked and she swiftly walked out of the Hospital Wing. She didn't notice Matthew Nott, who looked in slightly worse shape with a black eye.

Seeing the evidence of a fight, I was reminded strongly of home, of my father's throat around my neck this summer as he raped me almost every night. I felt the overwhelming sensation of suffocation and started breathing heavily, my mind going into lockdown mode. Before I blacked out, I heard a sweet, seductive male voice say, "I think she's having a panic attack, Professor", before I was lifted and put back on the bed.

**Crappy chapter I know. I don't know exactly where this story is going, but it does involve suicidal thoughts, self-harm, self-hate, rape, sex, etc. I'm going all out on this one – no boundaries. **

**The next chapter should be a little more interesting. Remember that it's still building up. **

**~HarryPotterNut94~**


End file.
